U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,031 and D505787 disclose typical over-the-shoulder pocket bandoliers. People, particularly women, often select their purses and/or scarves in a manner to complement their clothing. However, over the shoulder pocket bandoliers such as shown in these patents, are not constructed or designed as a garment to complement a wearer's outfit or make a complementary fashion statement. A sash, on the other hand, is often used to complement a wearer's outfit. Most women, for example if using such a garment as a bandolier or sash, would still opt, in addition, for carrying a clutch purse or a strapped purse over one shoulder in a normal manner. In such a case, one often will lay her purse down when handling merchandise, for example, which can lead to inadvertent misplacement or theft of one's purse. Therefore there is a need for a product that can carry normal purse items so as to circumvent such problems, and still look like part of the persons collective outfit.